victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VideoVixen123/Holiday Drama
I was bored,and everyone else had made a fanfic,sooo yeahh xp And sorry if your character *cough*Ant tis for you*cough* is ooc. Summary:As Christmas time nears,drama flows through H.A. only bringing everyone closer in a way. PLEASE NOTE:'''Grammar Nazis,I apologize for the horrible formatting of this story,it annoys me also,but everytime I try,it won't space out. ._. help please '''OCs used:Christina Adams,Dylan Payne,Kendall Grande,Celine Portwood,Regina Thompson,Nick Calder,Nicole Calder,Danielle Pinnock,and Niall Sykes ---- Vicious Monster=It was December 2nd, and the Christmas spirit was already going around. As Danielle Pinnock and Christina Adams walked in to their school, they took in the various decorations and students practicing for the holiday assembly. "So,are you gonna do anything for the assembly?" Christina asked as the two made their way to Danielle's locker. "Well,I got this project with a kid named Niall Sykes that night." "Neil who?" Christina squinted her eyes. "Niall.Like from 1D." Danielle said, opening her locker." Isn't he from The Wanted?" Christina sipped her coffee. "Eh,I dunno, but do you wanna come to my NYE's party later on this month? A couple other people I know are coming. You might like 'em." "Are they guys,who are cute?" Christina asked, grinning in hope. "Um,well Niall's coming, and let's just say I'm going to keep my mistletoe up in case any girl wants to get lucky." Danielle whispered, making Christina giggle. Just then, a green eyed, curly haired boy ran downstairs, someone familiar to Danielle chasing him. "Don't run, I see you!" The girl said, and at that moment the boy tripped. She straddled him on his back, glaring him down as everyone crowded around them. "WHAT AM I?" She screamed in his face. "PRETTY AND LOVABLE?" The boy groaned out. "NO!"She hissed at him. "THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET?" She stood up and kicked him in his crotch. As he groaned,she smiled. "Yup,that's right.Don't mess with Regina Thompson,bitch." "Regina?" Danielle walked through crowd, Christina following behind her." Reggie, what's gotten into you?" She pulled Reggie by her arm as the crowd left. Reggie snatched away, "What am I doing? Ask curly, apparently I'm a vicious monster." She pointed back to the boy, who was still laying on the floor in pain.Just then a girl with brown eyes ran down the stairs in shock. "Oh gosh",she ran over to the boy. "Nick are you okay?" He sat up, looked back at Regina, and sighed. "Maybe she is a vicious monster." "You wanna see a vicious monster?!" Regina yelled, being held back Danielle. "You know this chick?" Christina whispered to Danielle. "Yeah,but don't worry,she won't do anything to you." Regina shot her head back at Christina. "Who are you why do you just have to stand there?"."Whoa,Nick's the one you're mad at" Christina stood back. "Anything,huh?"She whispered in Dani's ear. Then, a girl who looked similar to Nick ran down the stairs. "Nick, what have you gotten yourself into this damn time?"She sighed, helping him up. "Me? It's your text that cause all of this!" Nick motioned his hand around the group. "Um,Regina,why don't we get a head start to class?" Danielle tried to get Reggie's mind off of wanting to pound anyone in the face. "As soon as I get through figuring this out!" Reggie got in Nicole's face. "So,I'm a vicious monster, huh?" Nicole scoffed. "Well basing off of your behavior now, you're not exactly a unicorn." Everyone but Danielle and Regina chuckled. "That supposed to be funny?" Regina got louder."Most of us laughed,ask them,maybe?" Regina,out of a fit of anger,slammed Nicole up against a locker. "Whoa, get off my sister!" Nick threw Regina off of Nicole."Curly, you better watch out!"Regina got held back once again by Danielle."A little help maybe Chris?"Danielle struggled. Christina went to hold Reggie, but she snapped back."Don't touch me!"Christina stepped back."And besides,that wasn't my text,I forwaded it from...." Nicole got cut off by Dylan and Celine walking downstairs, giggling."Dylan!I leave your side for two seconds and you're already flirting with another girl?!" Kendall pushed Celine aside rudely." Excuse you, child ,but I wasn't flirting with anyone!" Celine pushed Kendall back. "Him!See,Dylan!" Nicole stepped by Dylan. "Wait,wait a second." Danielle stepped in the middle of all of them. or "Dylan, did you ever say Regina here was a 'vicious monster'?"Danielle asked him."No,in fact I didn't at all?"Dylan raised his eyebrow."Then why did Nicole say she got a text from you saying that Regina was a vicious monster?"Nick asked confused. "Because, my phone was all janky, and you know that thing that lets you record your text and then send it?" "We're listening."Nicole nodded. "Well, Niall had said that, and my phone sent it on accident." Dylan said, and just then, Niall walked down the stairs to the main entrance.Everyone stared at him, while Regina walked up to him with hurt eyes."Niall?" Category:Blog posts